Medicine
by BookLover113
Summary: "Who knew Zhalia could be so childish?" Zhalia is sick but hates medicine. It's up to Dante to make her take it. D x Z Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Now a two-shot.
1. Medicine

**A/N: This's my first fanfic for Huntik (I'm on sister's account). This was completely a spur of the moment and sorry if Zhalia may seem a little OOC.. I hope you guys like it!**

**disclaimer :**** I DON'T OWN Huntik: Secrets & Seekers!**

**oh and one more thing: REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Zhall, please." Dante said pleading<p>

"Never. Gonna. Happen." Zhalia said in a defiant tone, crossing her arms over her chest

Zhalia has a cold and Dante was trying, and failing, to get her to take her medicine.

"Why not?" Dante asked desperately

"Because it's disgusting." She stated simply

"Oh, come on it's not that bad." Dante whined

Zhalia just huffed and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room where the kids and Cherit were, turning her back on Dante.

The teens and Cherit, having 'accidentally' heard the whole conversation, we're watching them, amused.

"Who knew Zhalia could be so childish?" Sophie said laughing

"Watch it princess." Zhalia said threateningly, or as threateningly a sick person can sound.

"Come on Zhal." Dante said determined to make her drink it

"Make me." She said stubbornly, turning around to face him.

"Okay, I will." Dante said gathering all of his courage and kissing her right on the lips.

The room went dead silent, the teens and Cherit's mouths hanging open.

Dante quickly pulled away quickly before Zhalia could recover from her initial shock and shoved the spoon of medicine in her open mouth.

Zhalia immediately swallowed the icky substance and started gag.

"What the heck Dante?" Zhalia asked after she had stopped choking

"Uh, I love you?!" Dante said running away

"Get back here!" The bluenette shouted running after him.

"The teens and Cherit burst out laughing

"Did you get that Den?" Lok asked

"Yep." Den said holding up his camera proudly.

"Who should we send it too first, Metz or Kalus?" Harrison asked smiling

"Why not both?" Sophie said with a mischievous smile

They all got up to send the video

"You kids do know that Zhalia will kill you once she finds put, right?" Cherit asked

"It's worth it." Den answered smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Review plz<strong>


	2. Reactions

Medicine

A/N: First of All:

Thank-you to Song Casterwill for this amazing idea. I hope you like the chapter.

2nd- Sorry for taking so long to update this and for not updating Arranged or Secrets but It's the end of the year so school's been hectic but there's only like 8 days but don't expect anymore updates until June. Also I'm having a bit of writers block on Arranged. I know exactly what to do for chapter 2 and the last chapter but I'm not sure about the rest (don't ask how that works because I'm still not sure)

3rd- Thank-you guys so much for the reviews! :)

**disclaimer: I don't own Huntik!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: reactions<p>

The Huntik council is about to start a meeting, when Metz's phone goes off.

Metz, saying that they'll start in a minute, pulls out his phone and sees that Lok sent him a video and typed: WATCH IMMEDIATELY!, so he pressed play. 'What did they do this time?' He thought.

Then he burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

The rest if the council, who had been talking quietly to each other, turned to Metz in alarm, to see what was wrong.

"Metz are you okay? What's so funny?" Guggheim asked once he realized that Metz was laughing and not choking.

"You-you owe- me twenty bucks." Metz said, getting up and attempting to catch his breath. "I guessed right!"

"Impossible! Let me see that!" Guggheim screamed in disbelief whiles grabbing Metz's phone and watching the video.

"Dang it! I was sure she was going to make the first move!" Guggheim screamed after watching the video. "I-"

"Hey! Would you guys mind telling us what's so funny?" Scarlet asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh sure." Metz said whiles sending the video to everybody. After about five minutes, the whole room burst out into laughter and shouts.

"Your kidding me! He had so many chances and that's how he tells her?!" Monthue screamed.

"Ohh Zhalia's gonna kill him!"

"That witch stole my man!" Scarlet screamed, bursting into tears of outrage.

"Oh would you be quite! He was never yours in the first place!" Delicious screamed. Scarlett just continued to cry.

"Now, who wants to help me plan their wedding?" Metz asked cheerfully.

* * *

><p>-Narrative Pov-<p>

Klaus, having got out of jail on good behavior (1), was working with other foundation scientists who were attempting to break a curse on a new titan.

Since Klaus had been taken into foundation custody his personality had started to change. He wasn't as cold hearted and didn't even want to continue mutating humans (2). Of course this was mostly because he felt guilty for what he had done to Zhalia.

Zhalia had told him about a million times that she had forgiven him but every time he'd brought the subject up she would just switch the subject. He could tell that she was hiding something from him, but he decided not to pry.

A loud beeping sound caught all of the scientists attention.

A scientist named Mark went over to the monitor (3) and clicked the answer button.

The video of Dante and Zhalia's 'little' argument started to play

At first Klaus was happy that his daughter was still as stubborn as always. It made him believe for a minute that maybe his worries about Zhalia were nothing at all.

Then he saw his this argument ended.

Now to say he was shocked would be an understatement, because the second he saw his little girl being kissed by Vale, his biggest enemy, he lost it.

"If that arrogant, little, prick hurts my daughter I'll..." Klaus began ranting about how he would create more mutants, kidnap Dante and, well, it's safe to say that if Dante ever did hurt Zhalia, he wouldn't live to see another day.

"Calm down, calm down." Mark said whiles moving away some sharp objects so that Kalus wouldn't be tempted. "Anybody got some Valium?"(4)

"Wait I'm not insa-" Klaus started but was cut off by when another scientist came and stuck a needle into his arm, causing him to pass out.

"Okay, when he wakes up, nobody knows about that video, got it?" Mark stated.

They all nodded yes in response.

"We'll whiles he's out, let's bother Zhante!" Emily squealed.

* * *

><p>(1)- Yeah right! Like that would ever happen.<p>

(2)- Cause I'm sure he has but correct me if I'm wrong.

(3)- Looks just like Dante's Tv, only a bit bigger.

(4)- Its used to when people have panic attacks on planes, boats, and submarines and in mental hospitals when the patients' lost it.

So, how was it? I want know what you guys think so make sure to review but NO flames


End file.
